


Trial By Fire

by GayRedMage



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gay Bar, M/M, Power Bottom, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Kink, flustered daddy, shamelessly addressing my suit daddy kink, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRedMage/pseuds/GayRedMage
Summary: Reeve's a working man with no time for pleasure. But he'll take what he can get, when he can. Even if it means breaking company policy. And it's at a gay bar. In a bathroom stall.Reeve's a gentleman. Very classy.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Genesis Rhapsodos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Trial By Fire

Reeve enjoyed his privacy. He was the type of man who was religious about changing his passwords every month, keeping his online footprint small and his offline footprint even smaller. He was a clock-in early and clock-out late kind of guy. Dependable, quiet, courteous...boring. He wore a similar black or midnight blue suit and matching tie every day. The less attention he drew to himself, the better. He was your typical corporate white collar man who has one drink at a bar and leaves to go to an empty, yet expensive, inner city apartment. He didn't have the time or the need for much else in life. Dates, dinners, partners, meaningless bedroom fun - they often escaped busy men like Reeve.  


But today was different. Perhaps it was because he grew tired of being brought along to after work drinks with his fellow execs. Tired of listening to Heidegger lecture him about women and how Reeve’s lucky to not be married.

“And stay that way.” he’d say, opening his wallet with a picture of his wife and kids to rain money down the stripper on his lap who didn’t seem at all pleased by his rant on women, “See what I mean? Women only want three things and that’s to give you kids, take your cash and make you miserable.”

Reeve turned down another lap dance offer, Palmer however inserted himself into the situation waving a wad of cash around, “Oh don’t mind him, darl. He doesn’t know how to have fun and play dirty. But I on the other hand...”

Or because he was tired of throwing the drunk neo-liberal capitalist assholes into a cab, with Scarlet always tripping and unsubtly smoothing her hands over Reeve’s chest to ‘catch’ herself.

“Oooh, thank you Mr. Gentleman.” she winked, “Want to...show me what else you’ve got planned for this city?” 

He'd refrain from rolling his eyes like he always did, and would lead her into her cab putting on his best stony face to brush off her attempts, “You’ve had a lot to drink, Scarlet.”

She'd lick her lips, trying to pull Reeve down into the car with her, “I know. And it makes me  _ wild _ in bed.”

“Good night, Scarlet.” he yanked his arm back and slammed the door.

Or perhaps it was the insomnia setting in, and the blinding lights of the redlight district. And the rainbow coloured side of town where the Honey Bee Inn had their dazzling cabaret shows and softly lit bars where men drank cocktails and socialised with  _ like minded _ men - the allure of it was, at the very least, to cleanse him of the debauchery he put up with for the past few years.

The first night, he was nervous. Scared someone would notice him so he didn’t stay long - had his one drink and left. But the following nights the anxiety was fading and he was settling into the scene, though he refused to dress for the occasion and remained in his suit and tie. He did receive a few keen glances, but at every slight interest, he'd busy himself with his drink or flee to the bathroom to cool off.

Slowly, but surely, he made progress - growing more comfortable, although still refusing to approach anyone. Simply observing for the most part, as well as desensitizing himself to the urge to run away, and to the fear of making an ass out of himself. He needed to feel more in control - to have a taste of the freedom his fellow execs had, but he hadn't indulged in yet. 

Tonight, though, tonight he needed it. Shinra scrapped his beautification project and demanded a redesign for a new energy facility. Reeve was furious. He worked on his project for months only to have his lush, green land replaced by a hunk of metal and noxious fumes. He downed a whiskey neat in his office, but his blood was still pumping.  _ Fuck Shinra _ , he thought. He was going to go out and live for once in his life. 

Reeve took his usual spot at the bar at the center of the club. Dimly lit in soft blue lights, though he mostly liked sitting here because he got to watch his buddy the angelfish blowing bubbles in the floor-to-ceiling tropical aquarium behind the drinks. He ordered his regular, a scotch, and while he waited for said drink, he surveyed the club glancing over everyone mingling, dancing, laughing beside him. His nerves were slowly creeping back up as he searched around trying to find someone he could approach, awkwardly say ‘hi’ to and then take home before even planning to introduce him to his mother.

Then his eyes settled on a shock of red approaching the bar across from him.

He knew that stride, that hair and that demeanor. Reeve’s drink arrived which he sipped as he assessed him further. The man sat alone, drinking what looked to be a mojito, not before long Reeve noticed the glinting earring and caught his profile as he turned at the sound of a glass shattering.

Reeve smiled and flagged down his bartender, “Excuse me?” He pulled out his card, “Sorry, can you add another drink. I’d like to purchase one for the redhead at that bar.”

“Of course. Do you have a particular drink in mind?”

He drummed his card on the bar as he thought for a moment, “Banora apple martini.”

“A good choice.”

From across the room, Reeve watches while intently drinking his scotch as the other bartender takes the order and mixes the drink. The prettily fashioned beverage is offered to the redhead who tilts his head to the side as he inspects it, then takes a sip. He talks to the bartender, who’s wiping down a glass and then pauses to nod towards Reeve. He turns, and immediately Reeve turns away, his own bartender frowning at him.

“The whole idea about buying someone a drink is so they’ll notice you. You know that, right?”

“I…” he sighed, “I’m new to this.”

“You’ve been coming here for a month now and I’ve never seen you have a conversation or leave, with anyone. What’s the point, chap?” he smiled at the sad office worker, “Go on. You made the first move so finish the rest. No one’s going to care about it tomorrow.”

Something clicked in Reeve’s brain, like the switch to his crippling anxiety was shut off. He was damn right. “You know what. You’re right.” he said, downing the rest of his drink for some courage. “I’ll do it.”

Straightening his jacket, he got up and left the bar, slowly approaching the man in red - his palms were sweating, his collar was too tight. He could feel a smile on his lips the closer he got. Blood rushing through his body, there was a flutter in his gut telling him to run both away and towards. But he was doing it, he was actually approaching someone and his heart was beating out of his chest.    
He didn’t quite realise exactly how wonderful he looked before, not that he never realised he was good looking, but it was different seeing a familiar attractive face after hours. He was more...accessible, available, attainable was being generous to himself, Reeve thought. It was easier to see him as a person, a very pleasant person, that he could talk to about something other than work. 

Then some jackass spun into his path and bumped the man back into reality.

Reno’s ponytail whipped around and the man grinned wide at him, “Hey Reeve! Never thought I’d find you here. Are you lost?” 

Reeve froze, stuck in between a need to overcome his fears while they were temporarily abated, and paling from the realisation that someone else has found out his secret, “Reno-”

The Turk grabbed him by the shoulders, “Look man, your secret is safe with me. Ain’t that right Rude?”

Rude appeared unfazed by the men gyrating beside him, “Hm.”

Reno laughed and swung an arm around the both of them into an awkward side hug,“HaHA! Guy’s a classic.” he said, before tapping Reeve on the shoulder who was growing more impatient and anxious by the second, “We’re casing the joint. Apparently the ketamine is flowing around these parts. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, huh?”

He didn’t have time for this and tore himself from the Turk’s unwelcome hold, “Sorry, you’ll have to excuse me.” Reeve strolled past them only to find the bar empty. He lost him.

Heart racing from all of that needless adrenaline, he went to the bathroom to cool off. It was a close one, he thought, believing he would have made a fool of himself. What was he going to say? Hi I work in the same building as you and I’m also interested in the company of men? Was that really a conversation he wanted to have with someone he was going to see every week or so? Besides, romantic interwork relationships were not acceptable. Especially with someone like  _ him.  _ And to believe he had a chance...was Reeve also insane?

“Good evening, Director.” He turned, seeing the man from across the club standing beside the bathroom door.

“H-hi.” he stammered, colour draining from his face, “Hi Genesis.”

The redhead raised a brow, “An apple martini...really?”

“You’re proudly Banoran.”

“I do love mixed drinks, so you got that right. But I was more in the mood for pineapple.”

“I..” Reeve was sweating under his intense gaze, “I’ll order you a pina colada next time then.”

“Right answer, Director Tuesti.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Mr. Tuesti?”

“Just-”

“Reeve?”

He smiled at that. Even his own name sounded better when he said it, “Yes.”

The devilish man smirked, “ _ Daddy _ .” 

Reeve coughed, hard. His shirt collar was too tight and he became very aware of the way being called  _ that  _ made him feel. Feeling some unseen force from Genesis back him against the sink, Reeve’s knuckles whitened as he gripped the marble edge. The redhead grabbed his tie, curled it around his hand and gave a short, firm tug that had Reeve gasp. Reflexively he pulled his tie back against his body and Genesis parted his lips with a huffing breath, leaning forward, tie still in his hand.

“Look at us.” he said, staring into the mirror behind Reeve, “I dare you to look at yourself and say you don’t want me.”

Reeve turned slightly to look at the mirror over his shoulder. Seeing his own flushed cheeks and heavy breathing starkly contrasted by Genesis’ cool demeanor, whose hand gripped onto his tie, the other hanging by his side that Reeve was hoping itched to touch more of him. 

“Well?”

Reeve turned to him, briefly taking in his adorable freckles and taunting gaze. Without so much of a thought, Reeve grabbed him by the face and kissed him. He was sugar sweet, with a tang of alcohol - and Reeve was a starved kisser, hungry for the press of his mouth to his. He was wanting to take in as much as he could of this spicy redhead who made him ragingly hot blooded with a single word, and his kiss was rendering him eager for more. He pulled away, barely able to breathe, and Genesis stared at him wide eyed.

“You didn’t like it?” he asked, feeling a pit settle into his stomach, but Genesis went back to looking smarmy. 

He licked his lips and Reeve wondered briefly if it was to taste his kiss, “You’re full of surprises.” he said, heavy lidded as he sat onto the sink bench and pulled Reeve over him. 

Reeve’s sweaty palms flat on the marble, steadying himself as he gave in to his kisses. He was breathless, groaning at the feel of Genesis tugging at his lapels and trapping him against himself with crossed legs. His hot open mouth traveled down his scratchy neck and Reeve’s eyes closed only opening to stare back into his reflection watching another man kiss and press their warm crotch against his. It was a sight he dreamed about, craved for, something he wanted for years but denied himself because of his damn job. Which he couldn’t care for any less right now, because they looked so damn good together. Besides, it felt great to have his hard cock pressed firmly against another man’s, another man who whispered:

“I want you... _ daddy _ .”

His breath hitched and he stared, slightly bewildered, surprised and delighted, back into heavy-lidded blue. He licked his suddenly dry lips, Genesis stepping down from his perch with a hand flat against Reeve’s chest. He didn’t need any more convincing, just to ignore that quiet voice screaming at him to compose himself, and to seal away his social anxiety telling him to freeze or run away. His feet kept moving back of their own accord, as his mind and body became utterly transfixed on letting Genesis take the lead. He backed into a cubicle door and it swung closed behind them. 

He pointed to the lock, “Should you-”

“Shhh…” Genesis chided, pressing a finger to Reeve’s lips, “That’s part of the fun.”

And he was right, it was part of the fun. Giving in to his carnal pleasure, he kissed him back, hands gripping the back of his cashmere sweater, holding him tighter, while Genesis messed up his hair and groaned needily. They ground their clothed cocks together, Reeve getting bolder as his hands traveled lower but stopped short at the redhead’s belt. Genesis took it upon himself to position a hand onto his ass with a firm squeeze. 

Reeve’s breath hitched, but he adjusted quickly. Both hands palming the soldier’s generous ass and pushing his hips against his. Genesis threw his head back, baring his neck for the grazing of lips and warm breath. He smelt intoxicating to Reeve, enough to overwhelm his senses and cause him to groan against his ear. Genesis laughed breathily, kissing him again and boldly palming Reeve’s stiff bulge. 

“I want you.” Reeve said, between kisses. 

Genesis laughed. “You have me.” 

Reeve swallowed, his voice was maddeningly sexy. He was completely at Genesis’ will and he was more than alright with that. He leant in for another kiss, and Genesis accepted. He made quick work of Reeve’s belt before his hand slipped into his pants and stroked his warm cock. Genesis broke the kiss to look down, pleasantly surprised.

Reeve cleared his throat, “Like you said, I am full of surprises.”

Genesis snorted and slammed him against the wall. Reeve’s hand was in red hair as Genesis went for his neck, tongue rasping against his rough skin, kisses planted against his shirt as he traveled down until he was kneeling in front of a thick, throbbing cock. Genesis’s breath on his hot, aching cock gave a rush of satisfaction. And without warning, Genesis swallowed him whole.

Reeve’s legs almost gave out. He grappled, arms pushing against the side of the cubicle to keep himself steady. Genesis was moaning up a storm, making enough noise and delicious looking faces as he slapped Reeve’s fat cock against his tongue and cheeks. A sight Reeve was definitely saving for later. 

Reeve loosened his own tie. His hand twisting in red hair as the man on his knees sucked him thoroughly, yet slowly, taking his time to let his daddy feel every little thing he was doing to his cock in that moment. Reeve’s thumb stroked tenderly against his cheek as every ounce of control slipped away and into the man on his knees pleasuring him. 

It was a surreal experience to be torn between a burning desire to ram his cock down Genesis’s throat, and to savour the moment. But try as Reeve might, he was powerless against a tidal wave of pleasure and the intimidating sass and overt sexuality of the man who had Reeve hanging on every move. He looked up, seemingly very pleased with himself to have an older man panting and blushing in a bathroom stall. Reeve huffed out a laugh at that knowing look, but he didn’t have the mind to care, just groan when Genesis tightened his grip and sucked his cock with fervor. 

Sweating and biting his lip, Reeve’s breaths shortened, his mind no longer on the unlocked door. He felt too good, and his whole world became the soldier sucking him off and licking his balls. He undid the top button of his shirt, his suit was wrinkled, but he didn’t give a damn. His muscles were tightening, jaw clenching as he panted from the mounting pleasure and the ever increasing desire to see that handsome face covered in cum. 

However, Reeve was a gentleman. So he tried to push away, “H-hey...I- damn.”

Getting the message, Genesis pulled back, replacing his mouth with a hand that kept the pace, “Are you sure you want to leave a mess, daddy?”

Reeve blinked, then pushed his face back into his crotch, “You’ve convinced me.” getting a little laugh out of the redhead who had him lose his grip on reality when he plunged his dick back into his hot, wet mouth. 

Saliva dripped down his balls, hot pleasure wrapped his throbbing cock, and hearing Genesis call him daddy echoed in his head as he watched him fuck his face on Reeve's dick like the good cock-sucking soldier he was. Reeve came, hard, his whole body stiffening, his grip in red hair tight enough to make Genesis wince. 

Slowly, he came back to reality, catching his breath he loosened his grip on his hair and his hand loosely cupped the edge of his lover’s jaw as Genesis did the courteous thing to wind it back down, slow his pace and gently let him free.

“Wow.” Reeve said, breathless, reveling in how good he looked on his knees even as he was coming to.

And like the depraved man he was, Genesis opened his mouth to show the healthy amount of semen Reeve so carelessly left him to deal with. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you.” Wide-eyed, and forever the gentleman, Reeve patted down his suit jacket to find a tissue for Genesis.

Genesis glowered at the proffered item, batting it away from a confused Reeve who looked on as he licked his lips and swallowed his load. Reeve dropped the tissue. 

Genesis looked rather pleased with himself, “You seriously thought I’d let that go to waste?”

Reeve was speechless. “I-”

“Not even a thank you?” he stood up and headed for the door, “I expected better from you.” 

“Wait…” Reeve outstretched his hand, “Allow me to...lend you a hand.”

Genesis smirked, taking in the sight of a freshly blown and disheveled daddy, “Take me to dinner first, and I’ll even let you fuck me. See you at work, daddy.”

The door swung closed behind him as Reeve stood there stunned. He made a mental note to book a reservation...once he caught his breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now tell me they aren't cute together. I dare you.


End file.
